The present invention relates to a fuel cartridge for storing a fuel cell-use fuel, a fuel cell including the same, and a power generation method applied to such a fuel cell.
A fuel cell has a structure in which an electrolyte is arranged between an anode electrode (fuel electrode) and a cathode electrode (oxygen electrode). A fuel is supplied to the anode electrode, and an oxidant is supplied to the cathode electrode, respectively. At this time, redox reaction in which the fuel is oxidized by the oxidant is initiated, and chemical energy contained in the fuel is converted to electric energy.
Such a fuel cell is able to continuously generate power by continuously supplying the fuel and the oxidant. Thus, the fuel cell is expected as a new power source for a mobile electronic device different from the existing primary battery or the existing secondary battery. That is, since the fuel cell generates power by using chemical reaction between the fuel and the oxidant, if oxygen in the air is used as the oxidant and the fuel is continuously resupplied from outside, the fuel cell is able to be continuously used as a power source unless the fuel cell goes out of order. Thus, a downsized fuel cell is able to become a high energy density power source that is suitable for a mobile electronic device without necessity of charging.
To resupply the fuel to the fuel cell, an exchangeable fuel cartridge having a fuel tank for containing the fuel is desirably used. As the fuel contained in such a fuel cartridge, different types of fuels containing various components may be used in addition to methanol.
In general, the fuel cartridge is provided with an air induction hole through which air for a portion of a cubic volume of exhausted fuel is taken in (for example, Patent Document 1). The air induction hole is provided for the purpose of introducing gas for the portion of the cubic volume of exhausted fuel liquid and obtaining a constant inner pressure. If such an air induction hole does not exist, the inner pressure of the cartridge becomes a negative pressure, and thus the fuel is not able to be exhausted by a pump, or the fuel is flown back. Accordingly, the fuel is not able to be stably supplied.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-531901